Rusalka Incident
Rusalka Incident is one of many incidents in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigre and the Vanadises (Ludmila Lourie and Milista) in battling a creature named Rusalka during Zhcted-Brune Alliance's invasion onto Muozinel. Background A while before the Brune-Zhcted invasion against Muozinel, flood destroyed a village in Ortho, a small territory northwest of Muozinel. Of particular interest is the damage to temple of Muozinel's water goddess Anahita. According to local legend, a water demon named Rusalka is defeated and sealed in the temple by a famous knight (or a Vanadis in Zhcted version of the record as found by Valentina). Chronology During the conflict, Kureys sent 2,000 soldiers to ambush the Brune-Zhcted force in their meeting point at Savaran plains. In a misfortune incident, a landslide occurred, killing the Muozinel soldiers. Meanwhile, at Brune Army's main camp at in Ereshkigalt Plains, Tigre, who just got shown the four dragons by Zion, decide to go to the river to calm himself. There, he saw a woman with very long blonde hair coming from the water. Overcome with inexplicable fear, Tigre runs back to the camp. Before dawn, just before their planned rendezvous with Zhcted force, the Muozinel army starts an ambush to the unprepared Brune force. The weather is on their side, because sudden morning mist covers their attack, increasing panic among Brune soldiers. Muozinel army is ordered to kill Brune soldiers, but avoid the dragon at all cost. Even so, two Earth Dragon and one Wyvern is decapitated, even though normal weapons are supposedly unable to hurt dragons. One dragon managed to escape with Zion. Later, after Tigre accidentally saw Mila bathing in lake, they encountered the water demon again. She originally came tracking the dragon (Wyvern used by Zion to deliver message) but amused to sense two Vanadis, although she is confused to found only one. The demon is angry when Mila asks if she is Zmei. Battle ensues, with Mila letting herself dragged into water and finally managed to injure Rusalka with Cielo Zam Kafa. Rusalka retreated back to the temple when she is sealed, while calling rain to increase her power. Militsa arrive with message from Valentina to about a water demon, catching Tigre and Mila in compromising situation. After returning to the camp, Tigre accompanied Militsa to investigate the site of their fight against Rusalka. During fight with the water hydra, Militsa got swallowed. Tigre heard voice from the Black Bow, stained by his blood. By getting power from Ezendeis, Tigre released a charged arrow that kills the monster. Tigre and Militsa captured Damad. They ask the Muozinel soldier if he know the village of Ortho where Rusalka is hiding, and how long until rain will falls. Damad, who recognize Ortho as Aishe's territory, volunteered to guide Tigre, Mila, and Militsa. They freed Damad when they arrive. Tigre, Mila, and Militsa fought against Rusalka who has changed into grotesque demon form. Rusalka proves to be a powerful enemy, even able to capture Mila whom she consider as greatest threat. In the critical moment, Damad returns, and managed to damage the demon using swords burning with holy oil. After being freed, the combination of power from Black Bow, Lavias, and Ezendeis, finally succeeded in killing Rusalka, just before rain starts to fall. Aftermath While waiting for the rain to stop, Militsa commented on how Tigre is like the character in legend of King of Magic Bullet. After rain, Damad leaves back to Muozinel force. Militsa also returns to report what happened to Valentina. Meanwhile, Tigre and Mila quickly return to join the Brune's main force in their last battle against Muozinel. Trivia * Ezendeis is the first Viralt to lend its power to Tigre's Black Bow. Navigation